paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Chaotic Clans (Video Game)
Pups and the Chaotic Clans is one of the 6 games that appear in the PAW Patrol Game Collection for the PS3. In this game, the pups team up with the Magenta Phoenix, Scarlett Divers, Black Dragon and the Periwinkle Kittens to stop the Maroon Marauders, Turquoise Tricksters, Thunder Serpent and the Cyan Pelicans from destroying Adventure Bay! Playable Characters *Alex Porter *Robo-Pup *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Ryder *Katie *Kiko Hamasaki *Watto Willingham *Logan "Scratcher" Hinako *Monty "Darappa" Hinako *Suzan "Sagwa" Hinako New Characters *Penelope *Lilac *Tundra *Ocean *Dusty *Chickaletta *Princess *Lizbeth *Tex *Hikari *Necrow *Sputnik *Petey Purplex *Patapoyon Willingham *Snopa-Snopa Purplex * Blizzard * Flurry Foes * Steal Lions (Species: Sea Lion) * Mid-Bosses * Nurse Drillmole- A female Dentist that gets sprayed by Eau De Fear while during Alex's dentist appointment, turning her into a hideous monster with a buzz saw on one arm and a needle on the other and straight forward fangs for in her mouth. (Level: Pups and the Hooting Hacker) * Sand Hassler- A tank made up of sand * Tremor Tarantula- A Giant Tarantula that unleashes earthquakes * Brutus Garnell- Rocky's boxing rival * Sylvia and Foggy Bottom Boomers- Sylvia is a blue German Shepard that looks similar to Chase but is completely blue and is an agent of the Thunder Serpent Clan and the pet of Matador Long Legs. While the Foggy Bottom Boomers are Foggy Bottom's Basketball Team, but they have been hypnotized by Azuna to make them agents of the Thunder Serpent Clan! Mayor Humdinger isn't gonna be happy..... Of course, the fight is 3 phases. The first one has you beating Sylvia's minions, which are evil sheep with rocket launchers! While the Boomers attack with elemental Basket Bombs which can slow you down, freeze you, shock you, cause shockwaves and can act as barriers for the 3rd Boomer! The second phase has the Boomers reveal that they double as Foggy Bottom High School's Wrestling Team and are known as the Basketbrawlers!! Just avoid their grab attacks and you'll be fine! Phase 3 is pretty greek, meaning that Sylvia turns them into the Basketbrawler Hydra!! Avoid their projectiles and aim for their mouths!! * Thunder Serpent Blizzard- A dark version of Blizzard under the control of Azuna Hayate * SERVER ERROR- A cyborg eagle that wants to end Skye * Night Lobster- A Lobster robot made by Night Ryder Bosses *Pounder *Chief Big Eyes *General Snips *Binary Blade *Trickster *Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins *Ben Gem *Zach Rat *Blackout *Magma Maximus *Matador Long-legs *Azuna "Kula" Hayate * Azuna Kula Hayate (Thunder Cthulu mode) *Road-Ripper and The Speedy Trio. (Monster Suds, Mono Bruno and Fasta Blasta) *Ice Dog *Night Scorpion * General Crossbones aka Ranger *Night Ark *Night Reaper Level 1: Pups and the Maroon Marauders Level 2: Pups and the Hooting Hacker Level 3: Pups and the Crabby General Level 4: Pups Save Gakuto Gearbox Level 5: Pups and the Trickster Level 6: Pups and the Bad Omen Level 7: Pups and the Diamond Maniac Level 8: Pups Mouse Hunt Level 9: Pups Turn on the Lights, Again! Level 10: Pups and the Fire Hazard Level 11: Pups and the Matador Level 12: Pups and the Foxy Ninja Level 13: Pups Great Race Redux Level 14: Pups and the Ice Dog's Revenge Level 15: Pups and the Scorpion Level 16: Pups and the Great War Voice Cast *Owen Mason: Zack Ryder Jr, Ranger Ryder * Gage Munroe: Marshall * Devan Cohen: Rubble * Tristan Samuel: Chase * Stuart Ralston: Rocky * Alex Thorne: Zuma * Kallan Holley: Skye * Katherine Forrester: Katie * Christian DiStefano: Alex Porter * Vincent Martella: Logan Hinako * Cameron Boyce: Monty Hinako * Hyden Walch: Suzan Hinako * Niki Yang: Kiko Hamasaki * Ted Lewis: Pounder * Sarah Williams: Nurse Drillmole * Martin Short: Chief Big Eyes, Trickster * John St Johns: Sand Hassler, SERVER ERROR, Harshmellow, Stage Frighteners * Trey Parker: General Snips * Wayne Knight: Gakuto Gearbox * Tom Kenny: Gakuto Gearbox's Robot * Curtis Armstrong: Binary Blade, Wash Pit. * Harland Williams: Tremor Tarantula, Boxy * Jack Griffo: Damien Maximoff * Kwesi Boayke: Brutus Garnell, Foggy Bottom Boomer #2 * Cree Summers: Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins, Foggy Bottom Boomer #5 * Fred Tatasciore: Tunnel Vision * Hal Sparks: Ben Gem * Ty Burrel: Zach Rat * Tara Strong: Lizbeth, Fuzzy * Patrick Warburton: Blackout the Bodacious * Thomas F. Wilson: Magma Maximus * Carlos Alazraqui: Matador Long Legs * Estelle: Sylvia * Sam Reigel: Foggy Bottom Boomer #1 * Roger Craig Smith: Blizzard, Foggy Bottom Boomer #3 * Elizabeth Gillies: Azuna Hayate * Jeff Bennet: Road Ripper * Rob Paulsen: Fasta Blasta * Troy Baker: Muno Bruno, Airhead, Foggy Bottom Boomer #4 * Tino Insana: Monster Suds * Dan Castenella: Demolition Race, Old Man Vulture * Kathleen Barr: Venus Burlap * George Takei: Ice Dog * D.C. Douglas: Night Ryder * Steven Blum: Night Lobster, Night Scorpion Achievements *You're all GREAT Pups!- Collect all Trophies in the game Costumes Weapon Types Introduced * Mechas * Rockets * Music Weapons * Whips * Boomerangs * Barriers DLC *Carnaval Pack- This pack goes out to all those in Brazil! Not only does this pack features a Vehicle named The Star Attraction, but it also features costumes for Ryder, Alex, Zuma, Ocean, Skye, and Suzan Hinako! Go Rio de Janerio!! Cost: $10.00. *Pups save a Hoedown pack- Features costumes used in Pups save a Hoedown, and a vehicle named the Chuck and Chomp Wagon. Cost: $10.00 *New Year's Pack- *Christmas Pack- *4th of July Pack- How to get all 6 badges Badge 1: Once you enter Chief Big Eye's Digital Fortress, turn right and head down a corridor to get the badge. Badge 2: When your mid-way in the Trickster's Hideout, you'll find that the badge is on the ceiling and you need to flip a switch that changes gravity in order to get it. Badge 3: After fixing the wind turbine, you'll find that the power is still out, but not because the wind turbines are down, because there ARE no wind turbines due to Blackout tearing them up in a tornado. Anyway... after meeting Tex, use his Long Paw Of The Law to tear apart an iron door that has a badge near it. Badge 4: After the fight against the Basket-Brawlers and Sylvia, head towards a pipe that can only be opened by using Dusty's whip, after that, clear out some debris and the badge is yours! Badge 5: During the 2nd lap of the Race Redux, you'll find 5 Bones on the street, collect those, and you'll reveal the 5th badge in the game! Badge 6: Before fighting the Night Reaper, you'll discover a secret room that has the last badge in the game, however you need to defeat past foes and Tremor Tarantula and you'll be able to get the badge.Category:Video GamesCategory:FanonCategory:Games